King's Row: Overwatch Noir
by JunkratMasterrace
Summary: In the city of King's Row, crime runs rampant on the streets. Detective: 76 and assistant Jesse McCree are tasked with taking down two suspects: Reaper's mafia, or Torbjorn's crime business. In a city with no one to believe, Detective: 76 will have to form alliances to make the city of King's Row safe again, and in a city with no one to believe, King's Row may never be safe again.
1. prelude: character introductions

_king's row overwatch: crime force_

jack morrison / detective: 76

the lead detective of the king's row crime force known as King's Row Overwatch

jesse mccree / detective mccree

the assistant detective to jack, the watson to his sherlock.

lena oxton / chief tracer

the second-in-command of the overwatch police force

sheriff winston

the sheriff of the king's row overwatch crime force

mei-ling zhou / dr. zhou

a scientist who moved from japan to make weapons for the police force because of worsening crime

angela ziegler / dr. mercy

the head nurse for the overwatch crime force

 _the overwatch SWAT division_

reinhardt wilhelm / commander wilhelm

the head commander of the king's row overwatch SWAT division

hana song / captain d.va

the second in command of the SWAT division, drives a large battle mech

orisa

a battle mech built by captain d.va, the SWATS secret weapon

hammond / wrecking ball

a hamster and an old friend of sheriff winston' who is another major soldier for the SWAT, more so a demolition and tech expert.

ana amari

an ex-sniper who left the team, and trudges through a depression after her daughters death

 _reaper's mafia (blackwatch mafia)_

gabriel reyes / the reaper

the godfather of the mafia, the most dangerous criminal in king's row

amelie lecroix / widowmaker

a talented sniper, the second in command and the wife of reaper

jamison fawkes / junkrat

one of reapers crazed junker bodyguards, and his demolition expert

mako rutledge / roadhog

the other crazed bodyguard, and reaper's weapons expert

olivia colomar / sombra

a talented hacker who reaper picked up, used for hacking banks and other things to get more money and items

satya vaswani / symmetra

a corrupt scientist who builds defense systems for reaper

akande ogundimu / doomfist

a former criminal who was recruited out of a fighing ring, does not talk yet harbors dark secrets

 _torbjorn's gang_

torbjorn lindholm

the owner of the Molten Core strip club, and the leader of an underground crime cartel

brigitte lindholm

torbjorn's daughter and technology wiz (does not appear in first few torbjorn's gang chapters)

aleksandra zaryanova / zarya

torbjorn's second in command powerhouse

bastion

a machine built by brigitte, his most trusted defense mechanism

 _criminals of the city_

genji shimada

a man who knows everything about the cities crime, the criminals and locations, known as "The Watcher" as he knows everything that goes on like the back of his hand

zenyatta

an omnic built by torbjorn who betrayed him and became a legendary criminal with unfathomable powers. he has no remorse and wants humanity to transcend past their disgusting actions

lucio correia dos santos

a street thief who finds himself awkwardly allying with the detectives when a case shakes the city

moira o'deorain

known as "moira the powerful", she is a former scientist who became a street psychic with powers to ruin people or build people. uses her powers for personal gain

 _other characters_

phara amari

a former overwatch member who loses her battle against depression

hanzo shimada

a legendary crime fighter who becomes a recluse after an incident with his brother


	2. I: in absentia

Act I: AWARE

Chapter I. In Absentia

The rain was pouring down from the skies and onto the grounds of King's Row. King's Row is a city based on British culture, based in the United States. The moon shone nicely onto the buildings of the city, and the rain pelting the ground added to the feel nicely.

The tallest building in the city, "En l'Absence", stood proudly in the midst of the storm. However, standing on the top, was a woman who went by the calling name of Pharah. As she stood on top of the building, she stared down at the ground, her tears mixing in with the falling rain. She peered down at the passing cars, as they drove onto the brick road. Her eyes met the gazes of drivers passing by the building, looking up at concern before driving away.

She can vividly remember the days of working in the crime force. She used to have a jet-pack suit that could launch her into the high air. Equipped with a rocket launcher, she was a very formidable opponent to the criminals. However, her life turned upside down, with the death of her father and boyfriend. Pharah felt that there was nothing to live for.

She knew there was nothing to live for.

"It's a lovely night..", Pharah said, her voice choking on her tears. She stared down once more at the passing cars, and decided this was it. "I can't take this anymore!" she yelled towards the sky. She walked towards the ledge and stood above the ground. "This is it.. this is my end...", she said once more.

As she was about to jump, she stopped for a moment. In her mind were memories from her war days. She looked towards the sky once more, and smiled. "Maybe the city still needs me, just maybe.." She looked around her, and smiled at the sky, wiping her tears. "No.. I will not do this. I will fight my pain. Justice, will rain from abo-"

Pharah's words were cut off. Her eyes widened as she felt two cold hands on her back, and she felt a push. Her feet left the ledge as she began falling towards the ground.

'No.."

The ground grew wider, the cars came closer.

"Why..."

Faster she fell.

Quicker.

"I must..."

Faster.

"Fly..."

Then...

She stopped.

Everything was black now.

"Oh my god!" a passerby shouted. This was not supposed to happen.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Justice needed to persist.

"How could this happen!"

Justice was gone.

 ** _Overwatch_**

"Jumped from the top of En l'Abscence." The voice of a stressed gorilla said.

Winston sat at his desk as he read the case reports. "We couldn't recover the body, sir. We think it was taken," said Tracer, her usually happy voice now filled with sorrow. "Who would've taken her body? It couldn't of been a passerby." he responded. "We think the ambulance arrived sooner than we thought, then left." Tracer replied sadly. "No, ambulances are required to stay until law enforcement arrives. They would know that." Winston responded, this whole thing perplexed him. He didn't get it. None of this added up. A woman jumped from the top of the tallest building in the city, and her body wasn't found. "Call Mei in here, see if she can scientifically figure this out." He said. Tracer nodded and went to find her.

Tracer found Mei and brought her too the sheriff gorilla. After reviewing the case,

"Scientifically sir, no. The velocity of her fall was not fast enough to make her body just become a blood pool." Mei said.

"I agree with her," the voice of German medic Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler said. "It just isn't possible. I honestly wish she didn't just vanish. I know I could've saved her life."

"This is no one's fault," Winston remarked. "Pharah jumped and died, if her body couldn't of been splattered, then it was taken. What angers me even more is this is the death of someone I worked with. Who we worked with!" He shouted.

The room grew tense as they reminisced on the days they worked with Pharah. She was a woman of humble, headset on achieving justice and safety for the city of horror they lived in. "We will find this scoundrel, if it is the last thing I do. Do we have any idea who could of been involved with this?" He remarked angrily.

The three girls looked at each other, then back to the distressed gorilla.

"I've seen enough of this. Call the investigators. Immediately."

"Come on..." the voice of former-outlaw Jesse McCree said.

Using his pool stick, he aimed at the black ball, needing to rocket it into the hole to win against his opponent and partner in work, Jack Morrison. "You're not gonna get it in Jesse," Morrison said.

"NO!" McCree shouted, "I've got dead eye accuracy, especially when it's high noon." He said, chuckling to himself. "God, would you stop fucking saying that?" Morrison remarked bitterly. McCree laughed again, before finally shooting. The ball richocheted off the wall and bounced back before stopping. "Fuck!" McCree yelled. "This damn close to making it." Morrison laughed and grabbed his pool stick. "Okay, lets see if I can do this." Morrison's last ball was the 8 ball as well, so the game was down between whoever made it first. He aimed steadily and lined up his shot, glancing up at McCree, watching him angrily. Morrison made the shot, and ended up also ricocheting the ball off the wall, however it sped the other direction and right into the hole.

"Psh, win again." Morrison remarked quietly, yet triumphantly. McCree growled, before taking his revolver and began fanning the hammer all over the pool table, shooting holes into balls and into the green fabric. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Calm down, you win. Take the victory." Morrison said. McCree put the gun down and said, "Thanks partner. Another round?"

Just as Morrison was about to accept, a British voice said from the door saying, "There will be no more rounds.". The pair turned to see Tracer leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing here Lena?" Morrison asked. Tracer looked at him, eyes drowning in sorrow. She handed him a folder, which the pair opened. Morrison's eyes widened, before McCree spoke up. "Pharah... a suicide?" Morrison covered his mouth and sighed, a sigh filled with sadness. "I can't believe this. She was such a.."

"Hero. I know, we are just as upset as you are, but there's stuff that does not add up at all. Winston needs to talk to you. Now." She said. Morrison scowled and grabbed the pool stick, breaking it into out of rage. "How could I of let this happen, I should never cut ties with her." He said, voice laced with anger, sorrow and guilt. McCree put his hand on his shoulder, "Partner, we all feel guilty, but we can figure this out," he said. Morrison looked up at him,

"We always have."

The pair entered Winston's office. He looked up at them, papers all over his desk and his hands on his temples. The entire Overwatch crime force was inside, and every eye in the room shot towards the investigators when they entered.

"Stressed, boss?" McCree said.

"Well it's been a long night," Winston replied.

"We heard everything, what about this doesn't add up?" Morrison asked. Winston glanced at him and read the case out loud, and reached the part about the body never being recovered. McCree's eyes widened as he looked over to Morrison, who looked shocked as well. "Never recovered? Vanished?" Morrison said, with Winston nodding in assurance. He looked towards Mercy and asked, "You sure you didn't have the ambulance pick the body up?" Mercy gave him a guilty look saying, "No. I feel awful, knowing I could of brought her back to life. She could of been a hero, and heroes never die..." Mercy responded. "There's no way the body could turn into a mere blood pool either, the velocity wasn't fast enough. The buildings not nearly tall enough for that result." Mei said. Morrison and McCree looked at each other. "Then there's more to this we aren't seeing," Morrison said. "Maybe this wasn't a suicide." Morrison said. "Are you saying-"

"I'm not saying anything sir. But there is a bigger picture we aren't seeing. There's more to this." Morrison responded. "Something else is involved here." McCree said. Morrison rubbed his forehead and said, "We don't have a simple suicide investigation, we now have a crime investigation." Mei gasped, and the rest of the office began whispering things to themselves. Winston rubbed his eyes under his glasses and looked at the pair. "We knew this girl. She was a fighter, please for all of us, can you get to the bottom of this?" Winston said. Morrison and McCree looked at each other, before turning back to Winston. "Of course we can."

"Good," Winston said, "Then get out there and figure this out."


	3. II: vermilion

Act I: AWARE

Chapter II: Vermilion

 ** _Mafia_**

"Are ya ready?" an Australian voice asked the mafiosos, "'Cause if yer not, you'll all get hittin's from 'ta boss, yeh?".

Junkrat looked at the mafiosos lined up. His best pal Roadhog stood behind him, grunting as he looked around at the trained killers. Roadhog wasn't much of a talker, but the mere look of him scared anyone. "Aight, I'll ask again, since no one wanna respond 'ta first fowkin time... ARE 'YA READY OR NOT, DO 'YA REALLY WANT A BEATIN'?". The mafiosos all said "We are ready sir!" in unsion. Junkrat smiled and giggled, knowing his tactic of filling the troops with fear worked. "Oight then, 'Hoggy, got anythin' to add?". Roadhog grunted, and simply said "No."

"Oight then, let's get a movin' on. We ain't keepin' Reaps waitin'." Junkrat yelled to the fear-stricken mafiosos. They began to march out, in their long back coat uniforms, with their ranged weapons and melee weapons on their back. As Junkrat and Roadhog led them out, they were met by the godfather Reaper and his assistant, Symmetra. Widowmaker joined them, along with Doomfist, Reaper's top combatant.

"Are they ready, Fawkes?" Reaper said, a dark tone tainting his voice. "Aye mate, they be lookin' oight, maybe a lil' scared, yeh?" Reaper looked at them, feeling somewhat disappointed about the news of their fear. "Children, I hear you are afraid, yes?" The mafiosos didn't react to his remark, confirming their fear.. "So that's a yes? Hmph. If you fail this run because of your fear, we are all getting punished. Understood?" The mafiosos, all fear ridden said, "Yes sir!". Reaper nodded to them, before turning to his top crew. "Amelie hun, are you ready?" Reaper asked. She smiled and nodded, "We have everything set. The plan is planned smoothly, and all will go according to plan." She smiled, wickedly.

Reaper turned to Sombra who had joined them. Widowmaker's wicked demeanor changed to anger as Sombra walked in, tinges of jealousy erupting inside her. Sombra knew this, and smirked towards her. "Is your setup prepared, Sombra?" Sombra chuckled, "We all good in here. Their defenses will be out in no time." Reaper nodded before turning to Doomfist. Reaper grinned beneath his mask, knowing the fear he filled Doomfist with. "My prized fighter, don't look tense, I know your street smarts will be useful, yes?" He said wickedly. Doomfist did not respond, and refused to look him in the eyes. Reaper chuckled and grew closer to him. "Still no words? That will change one day. It's ok to be afraid, you know," Reaper stated evilly. Doomfist still refused to respond to him. Reaper chuckled and turned to the rest of his top crew.

"Then if we are ready, let's get a move on."

 ** _Overwatch_**

The car pulled up to the crime scene. Yellow tape were fixated in a square, where the body would have landed. Stained blood was melted into the ground. The brick roads had drops of blood mixing in with the puddles left behind by the rain.

"Jesus Christ," Morrison said. "As if this wasn't bad enough. All the blood is still here."

"We're not gonna be needing DNA tests, she's been identified." McCree asked.

"Yeah, Pharah. God, still unbelievable this is really her we lost." Morrison said.

The pair searched around the site for any clues as to what could of happened. "We aren't going to see anything here. We need some evidence pointing to someone doing this."

"Well let's think, who would've known her? Who would've wanted to push her off?" McCree asked.

"Someone must of held something against her. They had to know she was planning to jump." Morrison said.

"But.."

"But it doesn't make any sense. Why would someone go to the lengths to push her off, if they knew she was going to jump anyway?" Morrison said.

"So.. nothin' adds up." McCree said.

"Unless... someone had been watching her up to this point. Someone had to know she was reconsidering jumping off. I mean, she wanted to do it. She was up there. Witnesses say she was up there long before it happened. So we know she was gonna attempt, but someone knew there was a chance she could reconsider." Morrison said.

"Someone else have to had seen what happened. Someone who didn't come forward. Lurking in the shadows." McCree said.

"Chances are too low."

Their conversation stopped when they heard someone running. They turned around to see a kid with dreads tied up, running away from them.

"Hey wait! Kid!" Morrison shouted.

The kid stopped and looked at them. He looked in his 20s, he had tied up dreads, glasses, and skates.

"Yeah, whats up?" The kid said, trying to play cool, but the pair could tell he was nervous about something.

"Did you see what happened here last night?" Morrison asked.

The kid looked at them and said, "Yeah.. I saw everything."

"What's your name, kid?" McCree asked.

The kid paused for a moment, then spoke up and said, "L-Lucio. It's Lucio,".

"Lucio.. where do I know you from.." Morrison said.

Lucio gulped, then said "Sorry man, I wouldn't know."

"Wait, you're that street thief, right?" McCree asked.

Lucio's eyes widened.

"Yeah, we had a case report on you. Lucio Correia dos Santos. Street thief." Morrison said.

"Listen man, I don't know what you're talkin abou-"

"Lucio, it's fine, you're not in trouble. Right now you need to help us. What did you see?"

Lucio gulped, and looked back up to them.

"Tell us everything."

 ** _Mafia_**

The mafiosos kicked the door open. They shot at the ceiling, driving the visitors and strippers into hiding. They were ordered not to kill the visitors or strippers, only Torbjorn's men. As they had scared everyone in the building into submission, they began searching the building.

The building they were raiding was called The Molten Core. It was a massive 10 year old strip club ran by one of the biggest, and smallest, crime bosses in the country. The sentry turrets were shut down with some of Sombra's tech, and Symmetra began setting up laser turrets on the ceilings just in case some of Torbjorn's men tried to escape.

Junkrat walked into the building, followed by Roadhog. "OIGHT YOU FUKAS! WHERE 'TA HELL IS YOUR BOSS? TORBJORN, COME OUT, YEH?" Junkrat shouted, running around like a hyper 6 year old. Reaper eventually emerged from the shadows, with two shotguns in his hands.

Widowmaker followed from the shadows. "I'm gonna get in position." She said. She kissed Reaper on the cheek of his mask and made her way. "Hoggy, find a security guard and get him ova here, Reaps needs to ask him a question,". Roadhog nodded and took his chain. He spotted a guard and chained him over to the 4 mafia leaders. "What? What is this?" The guard asked. "Come with me." Reaper said.

They went into a private lounge and tied him to the chair. Reaper, joined by Junkrat, Roadhog and Doomfist, loomed over him, drilling his evil prescence into the guard.

"Where is 'Torbjorn right now," Reaper asked blankly.

"I don't know!"

"Wrong answer." Reaper hit him in the face with the butt of his shotgun.

"Mafiosos, make sure no one leaves, not even the visitors," Widowaker said over the clickers in all of their ears.

"Don't play me like a fool. You think I don't know that you know the way around this place. You will speak, or death will come." Reaper said harshly. Junkrat, Roadhog, and Doomfist all looked from the shadows.

"I don't know! His office is hidden in the back!"

"Wrong answer." Reaper shot him in both feet. The guard yelled in pain.

Junkrat walked over and put a bear trap down. He grinned at him.

"One more time, before your feet come off. Where is his office."

"I don't know!"

"Wrong. Answer."

Junkrat took his feet and put them in the bear trap, which triggered it and caused it to close in on them.

The guard screamed in pain. The trap opened and his feet were broken at this point.

"OKAY OKAY I'll talk!"

"Good." Reaper remarked, lowering his guns.

"His office is in the back, back of the building. It's a big yellow door, you won't miss it!"

"And where are my plans that he stole from me." Reaper asked.

"He doesn't tell anyone. Not even us." The guard replied.

"He can't be lying about that, he's only a guard." Roadhog said.

Reaper looked at the ground then looked back the guard. He raised his shotgun at his head. The guard's eyes drowned in fear as he stared at Reaper's mask.

"Thank you for your help."


	4. III: the grudge

Act I: AWARE

Chapter III: The Grudge

 ** _Torbjorn's Gang/Mafia_**

"We'll be protected in here, right?" The voice of Swedish crime boss Torbjorn asked.

"Affirmitive, sir. The chance that they do get passed the guard turret, we will protect you," Zarya said. Zarya leaned over and injected a healing serum into Torbjorn's bulky arm. Bastion, Torbjorn's robotic bodyguard, made some mechanical noises assuring that he would protect him.

"Well, they won't get past this." Torbjorn said as he activated something on his computer, supercharging the turret outside. Zarya nodded, saying "That should keep them out, meanwhile we need to exact our escape plan." Zarya remarked.

"Right, we need to leave the area as soon as possible. Anything?" Torbjorn asked.

"We need to leave through the back door, then we move out from here through the ally. We get in the getaway car with his plans, then we leave for the nearest safe house," Zarya responded.

"Alright. Bastion, you will stay in the back and guard us." Torbjorn responded.

Bastion responded with mechanical noises, ensuring he understood his role. "We should be able to escape flawlessly, the turret outside will begin firing, that's when we know to get going," Zarya said, an evil grin plastered on her face. The trio began laughing wickedly, knowing Reaper would be fooled and they would escpape in no time. Their celebration, however, was cut short by the noise of turret fire. Torbjorn shot Zarya a smile, and their laughter grew even more.

However, the laughter ceased as they heard the noise of a surge in the turret. Torbjorn's grin was replaced with a shocked expression, as he looked over to Zarya, who also looked suprised. Torbjorn darted to the door and peered through the peephole, and saw a red skull hovering over the destroyed turret. Torbjorn began to growl angrily, because he knew somewhere Sombra was cackling maniacally, ruining Torbjorn's only mode of defense.

"They've got a fokin' turret ova there, we ain't gonna be gettin' closer with that damn turret in the way," Junkrat said to his comrades.

Reaper began to growl angrily, as he furiously contacted Sombra. "What you need next, boss?"

"There's a supercharged turret blocking Torbjorn's door. Shut that shit down." He said angrily.

On the other end, Sombra blew a pink bubble before she typed some commands into her supercomputer. After finding his turret, she began invading the coding of the turret, and rendered it useless. She began to cackle evilly at the move she just pulled. "Gotcha, boss." Sombra responded with glee.

Reaper nodded and thanked her. They began to move towards the door. Knowing it would be locked, they began to figure a plan to get it open.

Junkrat paused for a moment, then his eyes widened, "I wanna blow it up! Lemme blow it up!" He shouted with glee. Symmetra and Doomfist facepalmed, and Reaper rolled his eyes beneath his mask. "Fine with me."

Junkrat began laughing maniacally. said. He began running like a madman, placing a mine down and launching himself at the door, clutching a grenade in his hand. "BOMBS AWAY!" He shouted with glee, blowing down the door, and rolling inside the office.

"Let's move in." Reaper stated.

 ** _Overwatch_**

"Reaper..." 76 responded. This shocked him beyond belief. Reyes was his best friend, how could he become such a person? Reaper was the godfather of a mafia, one that ran the underground of the city. 76 was struck by disbelief that his former friend, his former comrade, became something he swore he would never be.

"You alright?" McCree asked. 76 looked at the ground, and then up at him. "Yeah, I'm good." 76 said. McCree patted him on the back before looking back at Lucio. "So you don't know who the guy was, right?"

"No man. But, from what I've heard, Reyes became Reaper, and he is on the lookout for anyone who was affiliated with the law enforcement. So, maybe that's why he went after the girl. You said you worked with her, right?" Lucio asked.

"We did. Her name was Pharah. She was a good fighter. Strong spirit." 76 responded. Lucio looked down with guilt for not stopping what he saw. McCree took notice of this, a puzzled look creeping onto his face, before looking over to his partner.

"Well, if it is Reaper, how are we supposed to find him?" McCree asked.

76 paused for a moment, before looking back up at the two.

"I know someone who can tell us everything."

 **Torbjorn's Gang/Mafia**

"Bastion activate turret mode now, they'll be coming in shortly." Zarya commanded. Bastion did as he was told, and prepared for what was to come. But before he could do that, a voltage was sent through him and he was disabled. Torbjorn and Zarya shared confused glances and were about to inspect until the door blew open.

Junkrat looked up and locked eyes with the two, before his comrades piled in.

"Well, hey there Reap-ER!"

Torbjorn flew from his chair, and Reaper held him up in the air by the neck. Symmetra set up a security system so no one could leave the office.

"Where the hell are my plans, you dunce." Reaper exclaimed. Torbjorn coughed, and spat in his face. "Like I'll tell you, you insane, edgy bastard." Torbjorn growled. "Do I need to get the information out of you the hard way?" Reaper asked. "You 4, make sure none of his stupid assistants leave, if they try, kill them. That's an order." Reaper said, turned to his comrades. They nodded, and began raiding the office, while Junkrat held Bastion and Zarya at gunpoint.

"What might the hard way be, you goon?" Torbjorn asked harshly. Reaper laughed and stared him dead in the eyes. "Wouldn't you like to find out." Reaper responded coldly. The two enemy crime bosses stared each other dead in the eye. "Maybe I would." Torbjorn said.

Reaper chuckled and said, "Fine," before turning him to face Symmetra's installed security systems. Torbjorn's face turned from cold to frightened as the turrets began to lock on to him. "Now, where are my plans." Reaper asked. "Ha! You'll think these stupid things will kill me? I've got healing from my medic over there. I don't need you." Torbjorn said. "Oh yeah? You think that'll prevent me from blowing your brains out?" He asked, putting a shotgun to his head. "Ergh, come on Reaper! We can work this out another way!" Torbjorn pleaded. Reaper grunted and said, "We could, but that isn't as much fun as watching you beg for your life." Reaper responded harshly. As he inched him closer, Torbjorn eventually broke, and began to spill. "Okay! Okay, they're in my vault, in the back of the office!"

Reaper dropped Torbjorn and marched to the back of the office. He shot the lock open with his gun and peeked inside. There was something wrapped in tinfoil sitting in there. Reaper eyed it, and looked back at Torbjorn. "The fuck is this?"

"The plans are wrapped up, open it! They're there, I promise!" He responded. Reaper looked away from him and back to the tinfoil wrapped object. He unwrapped it, however the plans were not there. Instead was a leather square with wires and a red beeping light on the top. Reaper looked at it closer. "The fuck.."

As the beeping grew faster, Reaper grew even more confused. Torbjorn's worried look changed to a grim smile, he knew he had won.

Symmetra's eyes widened, and she yelled, "Get down! It's a bomb!"

Junkrat and Roadhoag leaped under the desk, but Reaper was too late as the bomb went off. Reaper was sent flying back and the room was tarnished. Torbjorn and his allies made their escape, destroying Symmetra's security system as well.

Widowmaker sat in her booth quietly until she heard the sound of an explosion. Immediately she perked up. She tapped into her clicker. "Hey, what happened back there? I heard an explo-"

She was cut off when she saw Torbjorn and his allies escaping. They had violated the escape route because their enemies were down. "No you don't," she said.

She began firing at them. Zarya shot some sort of black bomb at her, beginning to engulf some of the mafiosos in some sort of black hole. She failed to tag them as she watched them escaped.

Eventually, Reaper and the others came out. The guards were confused by what was happening. The mafiosos were ordered to stand down and back near a safe area.

Widowmaker walked down and met with Reaper and the others. "Did you get them?" Reaper asked. "They got away. I killed their healer and damaged his assistant. I'm sorry." She said. "It's not your fault.." Reaper responded. After a few moments of silence, Reaper eventually grew angrier and angrier. He grabbed his guns, and a purple smoke began to erupt from beneath his feet. He began to fire his guns non stop, spinning to tag every single guard he saw.

"DIE...DIE...DIE...DIE! I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO WORKS WITH HIM, AND HE WILL BE IN MY HANDS, BEGGING FOR MERCY."

Reaper stopped spinning, and threw his guns on the ground. He looked around at the dead security guards and dancers. Reaper growled, and looked at his soldiers.

"Torbjorn will be shown no mercy."

 ** _Overwatch_**

The 3 pulled up to the police station. They walked past Mercy, working on medications, Mei building weapons, and Tracer returning from a crime scene. "What happened with you?" 76 asked.

"Drug deal gone wrong. We got a lot of them down, we arrested the rest. It was successful, but I got a few nicks and cuts here and there," Tracer responded.

76 nodded. "What did you guys find?" Tracer asked.

"We're about to go talk to Winston, come with and we'll tell you everything." 76 said.

As they walked into Winston's office, he looked up and smiled at their arrival.

"So, successful?" Winston asked.

"Somewhat." McCree responded.

"Well.. what did you find? And who's this gentleman you've brought?" Winston asked, pointing to Lucio.

"This is Lucio." 76 responded.

"The street thief?" Winston asked.

"How does everyone know?" Lucio exclaimed.

"We're the police department. Of course we know." Winston said. "Why is he here?"

"Well, he's the one who helped us the most." McCree responded.

"I'm listening." Winston said.

76 looked at McCree, and put down the orange bottle on the desk. Tracer's eyes widened and Winston began fixing his glasses, staring at it.

"My oh my." He said. 76 began giving him the rundown.

"So this is evidence of Reaper doing this then? He left it behind on the top of the building when he pushed her?" Winston asked.

"Must of. He did a sloppy job. But we don't know where he is or where his hideout is." 76 replied. "Lucio saw everything."

"Well, thank you Lucio for coming forward and helping us. But we don't have any trails to where he went or where his hideout is?" Winston asked.

"No sir." McCree replied.

"Well, what should we do?" Winston asked.

"I know someone who knows the city like the back of his hand. He can help, but I'm gonna need your permission." 76 said.

"Who." Winston asked.

"Genji Shimada, the information broker."

Tracer's eyes widened, and Winston looked at him crazily.

"Absoloutely not." Winston replied.

"Sir, Genji knows this city inside and out. We can get everything from him. He's even sold the information he's found to us. I know he's a dangerous criminal but he's very helpful." 76 said.

Winston sighed and looked up at him. "Jack, have you gone mad? There is a reason he is kept in the kind of cell he is. He is nothing to be messed with. Have you seen what happened to his brother? There's a reason he has gone into hiding."

"He cannot be that dangerous." 76 said, emphasizing the word 'that'.

"Jack, Genji is extremely stealthy. He has broken out numerous times, and they put him in a straightjacket, but he knew how to get out of them. He knows how to get out of handcuffs too. He shows numerous signs of hostility, and even if he didn't, his skills are nothing to ally with. If you are serious about this, You need all the protection you can get. McCree bring your revolver. The entire Overwatch force will be joining us, and I'll call Reinhardt and the SWAT will join us also." Winston explained.

Tracer looked over to McCree, who both looked shocked about how much protection was being called. Morrison sighed and looked up to him.

"Yes sir." 76 said.

"You have my permission to talk to him, please be careful. Dismissed." he added.

They all walked out of his office and congregated near the detective's offices. "You can seriously trust him? After all the stuff we hear about him, he is seriously your option? Even his brother has vanished off the face of the Earth because of him," McCree said.

"Hanzo, the recluse? The old man sits in his bungalo and hasn't seen sunlight in 2 decades. I don't care what that dude thinks." 76 responded.

"Alright, whatever you say man." McCree said.

76 laughed and said, "Whatever we need to get this guy caught."

"So, you can really trust this Genji guy. Are you really positive about this?" Tracer asked.

"He's all we've got, and we need Reaper out." 76 responded.

"Well then," McCree added, "Let's go get our information."


	5. IV: scar tissue

Act I: AWARE

Chapter IV: Scar Tissue

Early in the morning, 76 and McCree arrived at the prison and greeted Winston and the rest of the police team. Joining him was Tracer, Mei, Mercy and Lucio. "Sorry we had to make this a bigger deal than you would've hoped." Winston said. 76 waved him off, "It's no big deal, I can take some extra publicity. It's whatever needs to be done." 76 looked over and saw commander Reinhardt arrive on the scene. He smiled beneath his mask and began to make his over to him.

"Reinhardt! It's been a minute," he said. Reinhardt turned around, sipping his coffee. He immediately smiled and put his mug down.

"Ah Jack, it sure has. You sure getting Genji for answers will work? This fucker's a sneaky little man," Reinhardt responded.

"I think he'll serve his purpose, we never really deal with Reaper that much, and he knows a lot about him and his little empire," 76 responded.

"Well, you've got us for backup, so if any funky shit takes place, we're on standby." He said, winking. 76 chuckled, "Appreciate it, Commander. Thank you."

76 saw D.VA with the team and Ana there as well. Ana was Pharah's mother, and she used to be the team's best sniper, before retiring. "Good morning Ana, we're trying our best to bring justice to your daughter's death. We will do everything we can," 76 said. Ana smiled and said, "Thank you. I know you will find what you can," she said. 76 nodded and smiled under his mask.

McCree approached D.va, and knocked on her mech. "Hana! What's shakin'?" He said, winking. Hana blew a bubble inside her a mech and rolled her eyes. "Jesse, you hitting on me is like, so totally weird. Why are you even like this?" She asked, glancing down at her DS. McCree chuckled and rested his arm on her mech, "Come on Hana, don't be a sour puss, you know I'll be your huckleberry," McCree winked, puffing on his cigarette. Hana nearly choked on her gum, "God, literally cringeworthy," she snidely remarked. He laughed before Winston broke up the conversation.

"Alright you two, your appointment is starting," Winston said. "Tracer and Mei will go with you,". he said. "D.Va you're going with em' too, The rest of the team got it sealed out here," Reinhardt said. Hana rolled her eyes as she joined the team.

The team went into the prison escorted by guards. They met with the head guard who gave them a rundown before letting them into the room. They entered a nicely sized interrogation room, with a silver table in the middle, where Genji was sitting.

"Alright Genji, you have visitors, and they have questions. Dont be stupid, and dont make me come in here," the head guard said, unlocking his handcuffs.

"Of course officer. No worries," Genji creepily remarked.

The pair sat down as the guard left and began the session. The guard joined Tracer and her team, outside, who spectated the session.

"Alright Genji, my name i-"

"I know who you are Jack, Jesse," he said.

The two were shocked but also not very suprised as he knew many of the people who worked in the city.

"We have files and notes on the death of Pharah Amari, do you know anything about who could of have done this?" 76 asked, letting Genji scan the files.

Genji looked through them, and chuckled after he finished.

"Pushed from a building. Interesting. How are you sure this is no suicide?" Genji asked.

"Cause we have this," 76 said as he placed down the orange vial infront of him. Genji scanned it as it sat in front of him.

"Can you confirm whose this might belong to?" McCree asked.

"Seems to be one of the many vials of Zypothime that Reaper carries with him." Genji explained.

"That's our primary suspect." 76 said.

"What is Zypothime anyway?" McCree asked.

"Easy, Zypothime is like heroin. The victim becomes attacthed to it as it tears them down slowly. Wouldnt a good detective know this sort of drug?" Genji asked harshly.

"Hey, tread lightly. No need for that street shit. Now do you have any idea where he could be?"

Genji lowered his head, and leaned back in his chair. He groaned, a slight chuckle escaping his lip beneath his cyborg mask. He threw his head back, licking his lips under his ninja facade, before looking back at them.

"Why does this all matter? The death of Phara Amari will pass us all over like a storm," Genji responded.

"Because we need to charge him for the crime," 76 responded.

"What is the purpose of charging him? Will you feel accomplished if you do so?" Genji asked coldly.

"What do you mean?" 76 asked harshly.

Genji leaned in, raising his hands and peering directly at them. "Will you feel accomplished if you bring him in? Will you feel the grace of a higher power if you serve justice? Will you feel like the Lord if you charge him? Will bringing him into jail make you feel like you caused peace in the war? Will you feel good about yourself Detective?" Genji asked the two.

76 began growing frustrated, as he leaned closer towards him.

"None of that matters to us. Someone must pay the price if they do something awful. Do you know where he may be located?" 76 responded.

"Answers essentially do not exist because every answer creates a new hole and if a hole is filled a new one appears." Genji said.

"Are you gonna tell us or what, we don't have all day for your cryptics" McCree responded.

Genji chuckled and said "Reaper works a mafia, a good mafia doesn't stay in one place. He has multiple locations, how would I know which one he's at right now. He could be across the world right now".

"Do you know of any of the locations?" 76 asked.

"Do you know who you are talking too right now?" Genji asked him.

McCree chuckled a bit, but shut up after 76 shot him a quick glare. "Can you list the locations inside King's Row,".

Genji began listing them off. "The most prominent one is the big tailor shop on 808 Ocacia Street, in the back there is a basement and through the doors in the basement is a large underground flat, base if you will. I've seen it, I've done deals with Reaper and his fools," Genji said.

"Do you think that could be where he's at now?" 76 asked.

"You sure are somewhat stupid. I've been locked up in this prison for years. I could not know this," he said.

"But you've escaped before. Multiple times," 76 answered.

Genji laughed and said, "What good does it do me too pay Reaper a visit? He may be well organized but he does shady business. He even fucks over his own members. He's the shadiest criminal running the streets, but he's also the smartest. He's admirable to the lower criminals supposedly but to me, he is a shadow of what he used to be," Genji responded.

"What did he used to be like?" McCree asked.

Genji exhaled and went on to explain. "Reaper's mafia used to really fucking thrive. He had every single drug, weapon, he had an empire going. He has a great close team, his two nutcase bodyguards Junkrat and Roadhog, his head scientist Symmetra, his cyber terrorist Sombra, and his smart as hell fiancee Widowmaker. But he was troubled, he wanted to do business faster, tie up loose ends. He does business, and business creates enemies and apathy. He didn't want that to exist, it rested on his shoulders. He did shady shit, and in order to keep it up he needed to fuck over some of his mafiosos and what not, and so that's what ruined his reputation with the criminal underground that runs through the city. He still has a great kingpin, but he still is shady, and now he doesn't have very many allies. He gets what he needs with other criminal groups, who are more than honored to do work with them, but somehow he fucks them over just to get his hands on what we hands. He has the most powerful mafia in the country, but he's respected anymore. Not like he was." Genji explained.

"That explains why his mafia never dies."

"You could never kill him?" Genji asked.

"He always seems to escape death." 76 responded.

"Well, many say he embodies death. Some believe him to very well be death. He may be," Genji said.

"A source told us he was Gabriel Reyes. Can you confirm this?" McCree said, earning a glance from Morrison.

"Ohhh, yes. He is indeed Mr. Reyes. But his transformation is a mystery, even to me. I'm sure you know of his actions before his transformation, Jack." Genji said, glaring at 76.

"He was my best friend," 76 said, growing uncomfortable and guilty.

"Of course he was," Genji spat coldly.

Outside of the room, the guards and the others waited. "So what do you men do when they talkin' in there?" Tracer asked.

"Oh hell, it takes hours. We sit here on our phones, talk bullshit. But we're always ready if an interrogation gets messy," one guard explained.

"Hopefully it does get messy, I wanna kick ass." D.Va said. "You and me both," another guard said.

"We don't wanna wish for it to go bad, they could get hurt in there," Mei said. "True but wouldn't it be fun to knock some fuckers out?" D.Va asked. Mei laughed and said, "True but I would rather leave unscathed."

"Whatever happens happens, but hopefully we're getting some good information in there," Tracer said.

"Do you have any info on some of his closer team members?" McCree asked.

"Let's see here, Junkrat and Roadhog are from Australia and they're mentally insane. The two got involved in extremely messy shit in the outback. Explosions, demolition, murder, torture, rape, you name it, they've either seen it, or been apart of it. They escaped that life and ran here and joined his mafia. They're practically his closest killers and bodyguards. Symmetra is a very skilled scientist but she met Widowmaker and became close friends with her, and Widowmaker influenced her to turn bad and leave it all behind. Widowmaker is Reaper's wife to be, and she's an expert at crime, as is Reaper and the rest of his close team. Then there's Sombra, this very talented hacker, cyber-terrorist or what not. She just wants to cause chaos through her computers and what not. Then there's Doomfist, and he has always perplexed me." Genji said.

"Why has Doomfist perplexed you?" McCree asked.

Genji exhaled, "Doomfist grew up in an undisclosed location in Africa, before his village was attacked by cold-blooded killers. He escaped on a lifeboat and drifted to the shores of King's Row. He had a power glove his father built, and gave it to him before he died. He was recruited into a fighting ring, the best fighter in the ring, and the youngest. But he never spoke. Not once. I like to believe it's trauma that silences him. One day, the leader of the ring had some bad blood with Reaper, and Reaper and his gang pulled up on them. Doomfist fought off most of Reaper's army, and Reaper took interest in him. Reaper killed the leader in front of Doomfist, and Reaper brought him along. Doomfist refuses to look Reaper in the eyes, or even react around him, the man strikes him with fear. Reaper knows it, and he preys on it."

McCree and 76 wrote this all down, before exhaling.

"Where could they be right now?" 76 asked.

"Wherever Reaper is, they're there. You won't find them alone." Genji said.

76 nodded and put his hand on his forehead. "Alright, I can't seem to think of anything else to ask you," 76 said.

"No problem." Genji said.

The two turned around to put their things up. Genji snickered as he found his hand wandering to 76's ID card, and stealthily swiped it from him. They announced the appointment was done. The guards cuffed Genji and lead him back to the cell.

As they exited the prison they met up with Winston. "We got a lot of information from him. We have the location of Reapers primary base. We might be able to go get him and if not, we know one of his biggest partners who might know where actually is," 76 explained.

"Good, I suppose getting info from Genji was a good idea," Winston said. "Alright Reinhardt, we're done here." Winston shouted.

"Ah fuck, came here for nothing again. Alright men, roll out!" Reinhardt commanded as the SWAT exited.

They went back to the police station and decided to go investigate Reaper some more in the next coming days. As 76 and McCree relaxed in their office/rec room, they talked about the case. "You think Reaper's really got something to do with this?" McCree asked. "There isn't another person in my opinion, no one carries this drug around in vials, only Reaper. He's also the most prominent dealer of it. We've done a hell of a lot of research, Reaper was closely involved with Pharah's vigilante antics before she stopped it all." 76 explained. "True, hopefully we don't fuck up, we could have him here." McCree said.

"I don't believe we will fuck up. We work well, and we could finally wrap this case up," 76 explained.

As Genji sat in his cell, he looked at the guards walking by. As they passed at a long distance, Genji took the identification card and put his hand outside of the cell bars. He reached the card over to the ID pad that opened and closed the cell door. The cell door shot open. Genji snuck out of the cell and began stealthily walking his way to the weapon infirmary. He made his way there and used the ID card to open it. He grabbed his regular weapons and made his way out of the prison.

"Time to get back to work".


	6. V: toxicity

Act I: AWARE

Chapter V: Toxicity

 ** _Mafia_**

"Next time I get my hands on that scum, he better pray to his foolish Norse gods someone will save him," Reaper stated coldly, rummaging through loot from Torbjorn's office, hoping it may lead him to finding where he has kept his plans. "Boss, if I'm 'ven 'lowed to ask, what are those plans for, ye?" Junkrat asked, standing in the corner of Reaper's office with Roadhog, grinning wildly.

"I was trying to build something. Something big. I was planning on taking the Omnic Factory on St. Croix Street to construct it, and Torbjorn was supposed to help me," he replied. "Why didn't he?" Symmetra asked, sitting in the chair adjacent to Reaper's massive wooden desk. Reaper grunted as he continued rummaging through the papers. "He decided that he could use the device for his own personal gain, mostly to get his fat hands on some cash. So he sabotaged one of our flats, took the plans, and got away with it. I had not the slightest fucking idea who took them, until Amelie, playing consigliere, traced them back to Torbjorn. Found out that Zarya was the one who got them," Reaper grumbled.

"Boss, are you even super sure that Torbjorn is keeping his plans at the Molten Core anyway?" Sombra said, standing next to his desk. Widowmaker rolled her eyes at Sombra's sudden butt-in. "He doesn't have very many known bases of operation. But then again, nothing was found there at all relating to my plans." He remarked.

Suddenly, Doomfist stepped forwards. He grunted as he glared into the empty eyes of Reaper's mask. Reaper looked at him, puzzled, unsure what brought forth the sudden initiative of the usually quiet powerhouse. "Finally decided to join the coversation, Doom?" Reaper spat, earning a crazed chuckle from the smaller Junker. Doomfist scowled, before furiously picking up the loot from Torbjorn's office. He began sorting through them until he landed on an envelope. He tore it open and slammed the contents on Reaper's desk. Reaper smirked before picking up the letter. His eyes widened before looking up to Doomfist. "I found this. There are locations." Doomfist finally spoke up, in a thick African accent. "Well, I suppose Torbjorn does have more locations. Well done." Reaper remarked snidely.

"So what do we do, Love?" Widowmaker asked, noticing Sombra visibly cringing at the petname. Reaper grinned, before looking up to her. "We're gonna raid all of these places, find my plans, then pay Torbjorn a little revenge," he spat coldly. He earned wicked smiles from everyone in the office, except for Doomfist, who continued glaring coldly at the dark holes where Reaper's eyes should lie.

 ** _Overwatch_**

"808 Ocacia Street," Winston stated.

"That's where his primary base of operation is located. The tailor has a massive basement that connects to the factory. If we are gonna catch him anywhere it's gonna be there," Morrison replied. Winston continued to scan over the notes the pair took during the meeting with Genji. "Did he give you any other possible locations?" Winston asked.

"Unfortunately not, for he doesn't want to completely associate with law enforcement, so he withheld the other locations from us, refused to tell us anything of that." McCree replied.

Suddenly Tracer rushed into the office, a look of panic struck on her face. "Boss you gotta come see this," she said hurriedly. Winston looked at the two detectives, a puzzled look on his face. The trio all exchanged confused glances before following Tracer outside.

 ** _Outside_**

"How in the hell did this happen, Reinhardt?" Winston asked, distressed.

"Unsure how exactly it happened, but we have the guy who did it." Reinhardt replied.

"Who?" An angry Winston boomed.

As he said this, Orisa came on the scene, with a resisting Torbjorn in her grasp. D.VA followed with a less resisting Zarya. Winston angrily glared at Torbjorn, he returned the angry look. The two detectives stood by Tracer, as Mercy and Mei assesed the situation. Even Lucio decided to show up, and stood by the detectives, shaking hands with 76.

Orisa brought Torbjorn over to Winston. He scowled angrily, his eyes burning into the Swedish criminal's eyes, his fur turning a light shade of red. "Of course it's you, Torbjorn. Attacking a church, huh? And for what? I should slap the shit out of you right now, you scum." Winston spat coldly, earning frightened looks from some of the Overwatch police. "Then why don't ya?" Torbjorn replied snidely. "Do not test me, jit. I'm held to a high standard, a PROFESSIONAL standard. But that doesn't mean I'm above breaking the rules." He replied, fury laced in his voice. Torbjorn glared at him before being escorted inside.

"There weren't many casualties, but the damage is very grave. The injured are being tended too right now." Mercy stated to Winston, who was still in a state of raw fury. "Thank you Angela," he said, as she nodded and left his office.

Morrison and McCree stood by his desk, watching his fury die a smidge every minute. "We need to find out his reasoning for this, this isn't something that someone just does for fun," Winston said. "Would you like us to have a conversation with him, sir?" McCree asked. "Please," Winston replied. "I want to understand his process behind this," he replied. The two nodded as they scheduled to interrogate Torbjorn and his lackey, Zarya.

The pair made their way to the room, where Torbjorn and Zarya sat, cuffed to the chairs. The pair sat down across from them, earning hard glares from both of them. 76 wasn't particularly fond with either of them, so he took off his glasses and mask, revealing his scarred face. "So, we're just gonna ask you two some questions. Resistance will result in physical punishment. Understood?" 76 asked coldly. The two just glared at them in silence. 76, annoyed, grabbed Torbjorn by the hair and slammed his face into the table, before lifting his head back up to face him. "Did I fucking stutter?" 76 asked. Torbjorn spat blood in his face, earning a deafening slap from 76. "Next will be a bullet in your leg. Do I have to take it there? You aren't as tough as you attempt to let on, I hope you understand that." 76 remarked, his sternness striking fear into the Swedish dwarf, who looked towards the ground. "Fine." Torbjorn finally responded, earning a shocked look from Zarya. 76 threw Torbjorn back into the chair. "Good, let's get started then," he said.

 ** _20 Minutes In..._**

"I hope you understand the story you're telling us doesn't add up." McCree said.

"Well that's the story you're gettin'," Torbjorn spat. 76 smirked, "You're cute. Why don't you tell me the real story?" he retaliated. Torbjorn shot Zarya a glance, who continued to stare at the detectives coldly. "The church has a base owned by Reaper underneath it. We were just paying him some revenge." Torbjorn replied coldly. This immediately sparked interest in the detectives "A base? Tell us more," 76 said, jotting down notes.

"Reaper, back in the day, hired excavators to dig him large underground bases for some dirty extra cash. He picked a few locations, the church being one of them. His major location."

"I need to stop you there. You said the church was his major one?" 76 asked, as Torbjorn nodded.

"We were informed his major base of operations was underneath the tailor shop at 808 Ocacia Street," McCree said. Torbjorn and Zarya shared confused looks, before turning back to the detectives. "Reaper doesn't have a base at the tailor shop?" Torbjorn replied, puzzled.

The detectives looked at each other, both immensely confused. "Who did you get this information from?" Zarya asked. "Genji Shimada." McCree replied, unsure if telling them was the right thing to do. "The info. broker? He definitely knows everything 'bout this place like he says. It seems he duped you two pretty hard though, ya?" Torbjorn said, smirking. "That doesn't make any sense? Genji despises Reaper. Why would he try and protect him?" McCree stated.

"You're right there. Genji HATES Reaper, but he hates the Overwatch force more than anything. Maybe he's tryna cover his own trails. The man is a living mystery. No one knows why he does the things he does," Torbjorn responded.

"So, what were you getting revenge on him for?" McCree asked, trying to regain the focus onto the matter at hand. "We've had some scuffle, and he decided to trash my place of business, kill my men, and attempted to ruin everything I've built. So? I destroy the church, collapse it onto his little flat, and trash everything he created. Unfortunately his little empire wasn't there when I trashed the place, so I'd hate to be there when he gets back." Torbjorn said, chuckling.

"You realize you destroyed public property? This isn't about some mob drama. This is serious shit you've decided to pull," 76 stated coldly.

"We must do what we have to do," Zarya replied. "We are gonna eradicate him and his moronic mafia, one disaster after another," Torbjorn stated.

"Not if you're rotting in a jail cell," 76 said. "We're done here,".

 ** _Later_**

"So, what did you find?" Winston asked desperately.

"Apparently, beneath the church WAS the major operating source for Reaper's mob. Apparently they've had some fighting, and this was Torbjorn's revenge for something Reaper pulled on him recently," 76 stated.

"Under the church? Interesting location for something like that to happen. However, didn't we find that his major base was 808 Ocacia Street?" Winston asked.

"Well we did, until we didn't. Turns out Genji apparently lied about that. There is no such base under the tailor shop. We're gonna need to still investigate, however," 76 replied.

"Very intriguing. I suppose we're gonna have to launch a VERY thorough investigation. Wonderful. You two are dismissed," Winston said, as the two walked out together.

"Are you sure about all of this? Who can we even trust anymore?" McCree asked Morrison. "I have no idea, but we will find all the answers we need," he replied.

"Does it scare you? That like, all these criminals, we have to get closer and closer with them to figure out what's going on behind the scenes?" McCree asked. Morrison looked over to him and shrugged. "Not really. We have to do what we have to do to bring justice to every case out there," he replied.

"I suppose so, man," McCree said, chuckling. As they approached the detective's lounge, Morrison fumbled on his belt, and became somewhat distressed as he continued messing with it.

"Well that isn't good," Morrison said, earning a concerned look from McCree. "What's up?"

"My ID card is missing."


	7. VI: demon days

Act I: AWARE

Chapter VI: Demon Days 

**_Genji_**

The night was cold and helplessly dark. The moon was obscured by thick clouds, that still allowed some stars to slip through. On top of the temple in King's Row, climbed Genji as he hoisted himself onto the roof. His eyes met that of a shadow figure sitting down on the roof. He slowly walked towards the figure.

"The detectives visited me today. Brought me the Zypothime," he asked. "Is that so?" the monotone, robotic voice spoke to him. "Looks as if it served it's purpose," the voice replied. Genji shrugged and peered around the sky. "They're going after Reaper now," he said, "who knows if they'll find him."

"Maybe it is your best interest that they don't?" the voice responded. Genji looked at him and tilted his head. "And why is that?' he asked, a cold tone laced in his voice. The figure shrugged. "As evil as the Reaper may be, you are also evil. It is no time until they suspect you as well," the figure replied. Genji scoffed and kicked up his sword. "Like that will happen. They're not as smart as everyone believes," he replied snidely. "Maybe not, but now you've escaped prison once again. You will be on their radar soon," he said. "As if I don't know how to sneak around," Genji said. The figure turned around, still obscured by shadow. "Are you foolish, young Shimada? The time for all of us to be obscured by shadows of doubt will pass soon. The real perpetrator of Phara's death will be revealed soon. Maybe not to the pair of detectives, but to you, maybe?" The figure said. Genji chuckled and pointed his sword at the figure. "Ironic. You comment we all will have our true colors shown, but that we are obscured by shadow. Yet there you are, obscured by shadow, as if I do not know who you are. I understand your colors, so what is your purpose?" Genji fired back.

The figure snickered. "Maybe that is the reason I stay hidden. Of course you know me, but not all of me. I stay hidden here, because my 'true colors' are still hidden. Yours are as well, but you stand out in the open, leading me to believe you are not as stealthy as you believe," the figure spat. "You're misdeeds and wickedness will shed to light. It happens to every one of us," the figure said, hovering above ground. The figure suddenly picked up a piece of stone and shot it towards Genji at incredible speeds, his hand flying forward. Genji lowered his head and cut the stone with his sword before pointing his sword at the shadowed figure. "Soon, we all will fall at the sword, like the stone has just done," he continued, before turning and hovering back to his original spot.

"I do not know the detectives next move, I recommend maybe being more careful," Genji remarked. The figure scoffed and waved him off. "Advice unneeded, however I thank you. I know my next moves from here, however," he responded. Genji scoffed and looked back at him. "What would that be?" he asked, as the figure turned to him once again. "If I told you, I wouldn't be obscured any longer, and my colors would be shown, wouldn't they?" the figure remarked, before falling down from the roof of the building. As Genji approached the ledge where he fell, he looked down and saw nothing. Knowing he had vanished to parts unknown, Genji smirked underneath the mask before leaping off to the next tower over, looking for work to finish up.

 ** _Overwatch_**

"Where would you have left it?" McCree asked, puzzled. He swiped his card to open the door as 76 continued rummaging for his card. "I remember putting it back in my belt, I mean maybe it fell ou-", 76 was saying before he stopped and turned to see Lucio in their room with a woman. McCree and 76 shared confused glances before looking back to Lucio and the woman. The woman was tall, skinny, and pale, wearing a cloak and red hair. "Um, Lucio. How did you get in here?" 76 asked. "I had no where else to turn. She found me and said she could tell us everything. She wouldn't let me leave. I-" Lucio was cut off as he looked over to the woman, who was glaring at him from the corner of her eyes. 76 noticed her long purple nails moving slightly, a gauntlet on her wrist. Lucio's eyes seemed to glint a different color, before stumbling slightly. "I'm trying to help," he said.

76 and McCree glanced nervously at each other, before looking back. "Um, well, uh- who-who are you?" McCree asked. The woman cocked her neck back and tilted her head at the detectives. "You may call me The Powerful," the woman crooned. 76 raised an eyebrow and took a step forward. "Moira? Moira The Powerful," he said, gazing at her. She glanced towards the ground, before returning the gaze, smirking slightly. "That is correct," she stated. "To what do we owe this...pleasure?" 76 asked. Moira sighed and peered around the room, smirking cunningly. "You heard the...thief. I have many things that I could help you with. You are looking for The Reaper, yes?" she asked. 76 looked to Lucio, his face paling slightly, eyes to the floor. 76 furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Moira. "More or less. We want to uncover the conspiracy behind the event. Reaper is potentially involved, we have to find him," 76 explained. Moira hummed as she stalked around the room, gazing at her surroundings. "Hm, well then. Close the blinds, shut off the lights. Let us commence this spiritual hunting," Moira croned, as a smile crept on her face.

 ** _Mafia_**

The door flew open to Reaper's office. Reaper snapped his head up to look at his bodyguards and his wife, who entered through the door. "What is it?" Reaper growled slightly. "Check this out, love," Widowmaker said, handing him a newspaper. Reaper began reading, his hands starting to shake slightly. Reaper slammed the newspaper down on the desk and rubbed his mask. "So, the church base is done. But he is in custody, which gives us ability to head into those locations," Reaper said, clasping his hands together. "Maybe, howeva' his gang is still out there, we gots to be careful when we go rummagin' around his lil' party places," Junkrat exclaimed, with Roadhog slapping him on the back in agreement. "It's dangerous, but we must," Windowmaker replied. Reaper leaned back in his chair and looked around the room. "Torbjorn has gotten away with attempting to screw me over too many times. He will not get away again," Reaper remarked.

He began filing through the papers of various locations Doomfist had discovered. He landed on one paper, and the smirk underneath his mask grew. He looked up to his wife and his crazed bodyguards. "We will visit this one first. I feel as if my plans could potentially be here,'" he claimed. Widowmaker tilted her head and scanned over the paper. "How can you be so sure?" she asked. Reaper chuckled and waved her off. "Don't worry about how I know, or why I think they will be here. You all must trust me with this," he said. He handed the location paper to Widowmaker, as his bodyguards came to read it. They all grinned, with Widowmaker peering over to her scheming husband. She then read the location, grinning like a madwoman.

Oswalt's Tailor Shop. 808 Ocacia Street.

 ** _Nightfall_**

Torbjorn and Zarya sat in a shared holding cell until their trial date. Torbjorn sat on the ground, his back on the stone wall. Zarya laid on one of the cold, hard beds against the wall. Torbjorn groaned, rubbing his hand across his bearded face. "I swear, when we are out of here, I will stop at nothing to make sure I destroy who I need too. I'm tired of being the underdog. I will rise on top," Torbjorn growled. Zarya groaned, glaring at the ceiling. "We have always been strong and feared. We are not underdogs," Zarya roared. Torbjorn growled and began fuming, his face growing red. "Well, right now half of my gang is incarcerated and we are weakened. Reaper will strike any moment, yet we will be in here, rotting away," he said, voice laced with anger and disappointment.

Suddenly a loud explosion shook the cell as a hole appeared in the wall. Torbjorn and Zarya leapt to their feet, shock webbed on their faces. Two shadows began making their way towards them, as the light began revealing their identities. Bastion began scanning for Torbjorn and Zarya, before identifying them. Then, behind Bastion, was a woman in armor, with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her face became illuminated by the moonlight, as she smiled. Torbjorn grinned widely, full of happiness. "Brigitte! You came back for me, for the gang!" Torbjorn exclaimed.

Brigitte winked, smirking. "Of course I did. I was only gone for a short while. I'd always come back for the gang, and you, dad,".


End file.
